


A Girl and Her Moose

by PensiveManiac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, based on fanart, don't ask how, if I write more of this verse we might get an explanation, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensiveManiac/pseuds/PensiveManiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on artwork by camacaileon on tumblr. </p><p>I didn't actually manage to get permission for this and feel awful about it, but I couldn't not write it, so I figured I'd post this and send a link to the artist and if the artist wants me to delete it, I will gladly. Camacaileon, just shoot me a message or comment if you want this gone. </p><p>Other than that, enjoy some destiel domestic fluff with some sabriel in the (very distant) background if you squint hard.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Girl and Her Moose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Protective Moose](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/79394) by Camacaileon. 



> Based on artwork by camacaileon on tumblr. 
> 
> I didn't actually manage to get permission for this and feel awful about it, but I couldn't not write it, so I figured I'd post this and send a link to the artist and if the artist wants me to delete it, I will gladly. Camacaileon, just shoot me a message or comment if you want this gone. 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy some destiel domestic fluff with some sabriel in the (very distant) background if you squint hard.

Daddy was having a bad dream. Sammy knew this because he was making the scared noises again and saying things like “Please” and “Don't” and other stuff like that. Sammy might still be little, but she was smart, just like her Daddy and her Papa. Even her Uncle Sam said she was the smartest girl he'd ever met, and everyone knew her Uncle Sam was the smartest man ever. So, even though she was only 8 years old, she knew when Daddy was having bad dreams and knew what it meant when Papa wasn't home when Daddy's dreams got bad.   It was time for Moose Junior to go to work.  
Moose Junior had been a present from her Uncle Gabe for her fifth birthday. He'd given to her right after Uncle Sam had given her a bunch of new books that she'd begged for, so she'd be really excited, and since Uncle Gabe was always so much fun, she new it'd be something special. She had torn the shiny green paper in excitement and thrown it aside (Papa had been upset about her throwing things but Daddy just laughed and she knew it was okay) and reached in the box to find her new best friend. She loved the stuffed moose with all her heart the moment she saw him, though she didn't know why her Uncle Sam had given Uncle Gabe the look that Daddy called a B-word-face when he'd seen it. Once Daddy stopped laughing, he said that maybe his name was Moose Junior, and Sammy had known in an instant that it was his name. Her Daddy was so smart. Of course, so was she, and she knew what had to be done now.  
She crept down the hall and opened her dads' door carefully. Daddy was tossing back and forth and crying in his sleep. He was talking and sounded scared and hurt, but Sammy knew it was just the bad dreams and that bad dreams weren't real. Papa and Daddy had both sat and held her after she'd had bad dreams in the past and she knew that that's what family was. It was the people who loved you enough to be there when things got scary. Sammy was a Winchester and she knew about family. So she walked carefully over to the bed and climbed up. She grabbed Daddy's shoulders as he called out “Please, don't, no!” and shook just a little bit.   Daddy woke up like he always did after a bad dream, arm coming up to fight off the bad people who made him scared. He couldn't help it, it was what happened from spending so much of his life helping people and fighting monsters. Every time he had a dream like this, he'd wake up trying to hurt the bad guys, so Sammy was ready. She had Moose Junior between them and when Daddy tried to hit the monster, he hit Moose Junior instead.   
Moose Junior didn't mind, though. He'd had a lot of adventures with Sammy and if he ever got hurt Daddy would make him better. The first time he was hurt Sammy had taken him to Papa. Papa always knew how to make ouchies better, no matter how bad they hurt. He could just touch an ouchie and it would go away and her knees wouldn't be skinned or her scrapes would vanish in a flash of light. But Papa told her that he couldn't make Moose Junior better, that he could only heal humans. Sammy cried a lot then. If Papa, who could fix anything, couldn't make Moose Junior better, how would he ever be okay again? As she was crying, holding her moose tightly to her, Daddy came running in, his eyes wild and a little scary. Daddy always looked that way at first, like he'd have to fight the bogeyman single handed or beat up the monster in the closet (both things he'd done). This time there was nothing to fight, and as always, he looked a little sad when Papa told him that. Until he heard Papa tell him why she was crying.   
That's when Daddy picked her up and held her close. “I can fix him,” he said, his deep voice comforting and soothing. When she stopped crying and looked up at him, doubt in her eyes, he smiled. “I promise, I can make Moose Junior feel better.” Sammy had looked up at her Daddy with doubt and tears in her eyes. Daddy was strong and tough and awesome, but it was Papa who took care of boo-boos and who made things feel better, but Daddy never, ever promised anything he couldn’t make happen. She had nodded, and as solemnly as a five and a half year old girl could, handed over her best friend. Daddy took him into the room Papa called his “man-cave” and a little while later came back with Moose Junior all better! He had a new scar on his tummy, but other than that, he was fine. Her Daddy was the best daddy in the whole world.   
Tonight, though, Daddy hit Moose Junior. One time, though Daddy didn’t know it, he’d hit Sammy. She had bit her lip and told him that he had hit Moose Junior, and that she was fine, and she didn’t know if Daddy believed her or not, but she knew that Daddy would never, ever hurt her and that if he thought he did it would be really bad. He’d never, ever stop crying and she wasn’t sure if even Papa could make him better after that. So she never told him, and instead just made sure Moose Junior took the hit.   
As soon as Daddy realized what was happening he looked at Sammy. She could see he was still scared and that this time just waking him up hadn’t made everything better. Daddy needed someone to watch over him this time. She held out Moose Junior. “Here, Daddy, you need him more than I do tonight.” She did her best to sound as tough as she could. If Daddy knew how scared she was of spending the night without Moose Junior to protect her, he’d never take him and then the bad dreams might come back. He had to take her moose. Daddy had to be safe.  
“Come here, baby-girl.” Daddy held out his arms and pulled Sammy into one of his best Daddy-hugs. She always knew she was safe with his strong arms around her, protecting her. She yawned as they hugged. She was so tired. It was really late, way past her bedtime. Daddy yawned right after she did. Without realizing it, they sunk down until they fell asleep, her arms still around Daddy’s neck and his arms still wrapped around her, keeping her safe from any monster dumb enough to mess with his little girl.   
Sammy didn’t wake up when her Papa came home, neither did her Daddy. Castiel stood, watching his husband hold his daughter, her stuffed moose squished between them. He smiled softly as he watched, then, gently as he could, eased into bed on Sammy’s other side. Dean woke just a little bit as Cas joined the hug. He smiled at his angel and kissed his daughter on the very top of her head. He was the luckiest man in the world and he knew it. Together, the Winchester family slept soundly.

Moose Junior was keeping watch. Everything was taken care of.


End file.
